


Sometimes bragging rights are the worst prize.

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + secret relationship





	Sometimes bragging rights are the worst prize.

**Author's Note:**

> aka my take on secret relationships cause I think I am FUNNY.  
> (im sorry)

“Hey Alec, I wasn’t sure if our new Sunday morning workout regime we drunkenly agreed to on Friday was meant to start the Sunday immediately after New Years or not.” Simon’s voice calls from the entryway of the apartment as he obviously lets himself in with the key he copied for himself months ago. “But I figured I should hold you to our New Year resolutions and consistency is key.”

Alec can hear the moment that Simon thinks to look up and takes in the sight in front of him, his words trickling out slowly with an uptick in his pitch towards the end like his statement is actually a question, because Alec isn’t actually  _ alone _ like Simon assumed he would be at 8 am on a Sunday. 

Simon opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, clearly trying to decide what  _ exactly _ to say. A shirtless Alec raises one eyebrow expectantly, waiting Simon out. An also shirtless Magnus with his back to Simon is boxed in between Alec’s arms against the kitchen island counter. Magnus chuckles in response, turning his face forward, trying to muffle his laughter in the juncture between Alec’s neck and shoulder. The gesture is sweet and tickles Alec a little, cracking his serious facade with a soft smile thought his eyebrow remains raised.

They are still so new, as a romantic  _ them _ -Magnus and Alec, they’ve only been dating for over a week. And with the chaos of the holidays, they hadn’t told any of their friends or family that they were officially something  _ more _ than just best friends, preferring to keep it between them for now as they sort out what exactly this means for them. So far, it mostly means  _ more  _ late night cuddling sessions while they catch up on tv, sleepovers, and  _ kissing  _ \- much more kissing.

That means Simon is the first person to know that they are a  _ something,  _ besides themselves, so Alec is curious as to how the news will go over. Not that he really needs the support or approval of his best friend and family for whomever he is dating but it does make life a little bit easier. Plus dating Magnus is something that Alec is really  _ happy _ about and he wants his friends and family to be happy for him too.

Simon purses his lips for a moment, expression becoming cloudy with concentration. “While I am genuinely ecstatic for the both of you to have finally expressed your shared mutual attraction and romantic affection, all I can think about is the fact that Jace has this time slot from New Years to Valentine’s day for the betting pool and he’s going to be insufferable about being right.”

Alec pulls his head back, scrunching his face up in confusion, completely blindsided by Simon’s comment. Magnus turns his head back around quickly to face Simon again. “What do you mean  _ betting pool _ ?”

“A betting pool? Y’know…” Simon waves his hand around, struggling to find the words to explain what a betting pool is.

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I know what a betting pool  _ is _ . I’m asking what is the betting pool  _ for. _ ”

“Oh, for when you and Alec start dating obviously.” Simon says with a shrug like this is completely normal and common thing to do between friends.

“You pooled  _ money _ to  _ gamble  _ about when Magnus and I would start dating?” The disbelief is clear as day in Alec’s tone, feeling somehow betrayed that his friends and siblings have been plotting to get him and Magnus alone so they could win some sum of money. It’s unsettling to say the least.

Simon shakes his head back and forth quickly, looking affronted. “What? No! Never! There is no money involved at all - it is strictly for bragging rights.”

That soothes the ache of betrayal for Alec and it must do something similar for Magnus, who nods his head side to side as he absorbs this new bit.

“Well technically, we started dating right before Christmas.” Magnus explains.

“Isabelle has the winter holiday time frame!” Simon says excitedly, relief evident in his tone. Suddenly his expression morphs back to concern. He shakes his head back and forth slightly, “Wait I don’t know if we are betting on when you two  _ start  _ dating or when you first  _ tell us _ that you’re dating.”

It’s a small difference but a crucial one. Alec and Magnus must realize at the same time at how much  _ worse _ the stakes are for bragging rights when Jace could be champion, for Magnus turns his head to look at Alec again, wordlessly communicating panic over the potential outcome.

“Who has after Valentine’s Day?” Alec asks as he breaks eye contact with Magnus to look at Simon.

“Ummm… either Maia or Luke?” Simon looks to the ceiling. “No it’s Luke. Something about early spring being a time for new beginnings. I have summer, Catarina has fall, Raphael has the end of spring and beginning of summer so Maia has late spring.”

Alec thinks on it for a moment. Magnus voicing Alec’s same thoughts, “I much rather have to deal with a bragging Luke or Isabelle than a bragging Jace.”

Alec nods his head in agreeance. “I agree. We can keep our relationship just between us for over a month -until Valentine's Day.”

“Definitely. Especially if it means that we don’t have to listen to Jace rubbing his victory in our faces endlessly.” Magnus nods his head in agreeance with a small shoulder shrug.

“News of Magnus and I’s relationship doesn’t leave the three of us until after Valentine’s day, okay?” Alec says, mostly to ensure that Simon is onboard with the secret too.

“Absolutely! Thank goodness. Okay, now tell me everything. How did you get together? Who made the first move? What is on Christmas like a Hallmark movie?” Simon’s eyes light up with excitement before he suddenly pulls back, shaking his head no. “Actually, don’t tell me anything so I can be as genuinely surprised as possible when you two reveal to everyone your secret relationship.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual you can find me and this post on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171415885676/heyyy-i-saw-your-post-about-the-valentine-fanfic)!


End file.
